


Control

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Learning Magic, Lesbian Sex, tuition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause learns Morgana, that her magic is concern of her physical needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“Dokud dýchám,

Tvou lásku v sobě mám.”

//As long as I'm breathing

I have your love in me.”

\- Kamil Střihavka (Ty jsi ten déšť... //You Are The Rain...)

 

            The big rock dropped to the ground. Morgana sighed. „Try it again,“ said Morgause softly. Morgana concentrated all her will towards the rock. She lifted it three or four inches. Then it fell down again with a loud thump. Morgana dropped on the ground too and hid her face in her hands. „I can't do this,“ she whispered desperately. “I suck on magic. Maybe if I had trained it since I was born, but...” Morgana was exhausted and felt like if she failed. “I'm worthless,” she whispered. “Contemptible sorceress... I simply cannot appreciate the gift from my ancestors...”

            Morgause caressed her lips with soft kiss, cutting off her speech. Tears of despair, sparkling in Morgana's eyes, remained, but never stole down her cheeks. Morgause kissed Morgana's lips repeatedly like if she was getting drunken on them and sipped the burning love from Morgana's lips, drowning her fingertips into the coal black sea of Morgana's midnight tresses, snorking the sweet aroma of Morgana's alabaster skin like cocaine, feeling Morgana's heartbeat pounding against her chest...

            Morgana's silky gown dropped to the ground. She was running her lips over Morgause's cheek, her lips, nose, chin, the decent line of her neck, hungrily kissing the blonde's form, sipping her like nepenthe she was...

 

            Morgana wrapped her lips around Morgause's chin, swinging her hips towards Morgause's Venus' hummock, passion and love running through her veins like burning lava. Morgana felt Morgause's  fingernails engraving the lustful lines into her back... And it fuelled her passion, her hankering for Morgause's lips, the scent of her hair, the moisture of her thighs, the feeling of her sweaty skin against hers...

 

 

 

            Morgause laid her head down onto Morgana's chest and caressed her sweet cheeks. “Try it again, my darling,” she cooed, burying her kiss in between Morgana's collarbones. Morgana, still drunken on the scent of Morgause's hair and taste of her lips and soft caress of her skin, focused on the rock. She felt the stream rushing through her veins. The huge piece of rock soared few inches above the  floor, trembling like the leaf on the tree in the windstorm... Morgana felt Morgause's hands serpentining around her hips and descending down to her lap. Her heart burned with passion... and then her eyes gave a golden gleam and the rock was catapulted just two or three feet beneath the ceiling where it remained, slightly swaying in line with Morgana's heartbeat. And as Morgause gave a long kiss to Morgana, the rock was slowly sinking as her heart was calming down.

            Morgause parted her lips from Morgana's and once again revelled in the scent of night, captured in her dark curls. “Welcome the magic approaching, baby,” whispered Morgause, wrapping her lips around Morgana's earlobe. A smile flooded Morgana's face. She laid her kiss on Morgause's shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered, caressing the nape of Morgause's neck. “I love you too, darling,” whispered Morgause just before she confirmed it with a sweet kiss on Morgana's lips.

 

“I'm laying in your arms,

It's a place

Where I know that

I am closest to your heart.”

\- Amaranthe (Amaranthine)


End file.
